El Súper Diccionario de Carlos
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: ¡Por fin he vuelto!... Carlos le muestra a su mejor amigo su nueva creación. ¡su super diccionario! ¿como reaccionará Logan? No Slash, One-Shot


Hola a todos! Después de otra larga ausencia he regresado con un nuevo fic, es una adaptación puesto que la idea original no es mía sino de oo00- TheCrazyPixieGirl -00oo quien amablemente me permitió hacer esta adaptación que tiene un leve toque personal mio.

Nota: para todos los que estén leyendo Luz en la Oscuridad puedo anunciar que en las próximas semanas actualizare, puesto que solo falta afinar algunos detalles, de todas formas gracias por cuanto comentario me han dejado, ya que para mi son muy importantes sus opiniones.

Big time Rush no me pertenece, la idea original sigue siendo de oo00- TheCrazyPixieGirl -00oo , gracias por permitirme publicar tu idea, solo me atribuyo la adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.

Sin mas por el momento los dejo con el fic, de antemano una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me halla escapado.

* * *

...

...

..

.

**El Súper Diccionario de Carlos**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Logan simplemente no podía creerlo, con todos sus años de presumir ser el chico "mas brillante" o "mas inteligente" de su grupo no podía asimilar la escena que tenia enfrente, todas las estadísticas, probabilidades y demás mostraban que el evento que estaba presenciando era imposible, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado algo como eso, sin embargo ahí estaba. Miraba sorprendido a Carlos quien ya llevaba más de dos días sentado en el escritorio de Kendall con un lápiz entre los dedos y una cara de suma concentración; mientras unas cuantas bolas de papel fuertemente arrugadas con "ideas fallidas" en su interior se dispersaban por el suelo de toda la habitación que compartía con el líder de su banda. Solo llegó a verlo levantarse de su asiento para ensayar en algunas ocasiones (estaban de vacaciones y por lo tanto no había escuela), y claro por sus necesidades primarias de su cuerpo (como comer), y el alguna ocasión contada para llamar a Stephanie, pero fuera de eso nada. El no se atrevía a molestarlo, pues era la primera vez que observaba al latino hacer algo como eso.

¡Por Newton! ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? ¡Carlos García sentado en una silla con una mesa delante y no estar comiendo!... ¡Sino más bien pensando! Un sentimiento de orgullo floreció en el azabache al pensar que su amigo algún día podría convertirse en un erudito igual que el mismo ¡Que felicidad!

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Grito el moreno emocionado mientras daba un salto de su silla. Su enigmática sonrisa no paraba de crecer mientras observaba su obra maestra una y otra vez

-¿Qué ocurre Carlitos?- Pregunto Logan confundido mientras intentaba echar un vistazo a los papeles que tenia su amigo entre las manos. El lo vio y se acerco al pálido en una fracción de segundo asustándolo brevemente

-¡Logie, lo terminé por fin!- anuncio contento y eso solo aumento la curiosidad de Logan

-¿el que?-

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas cuando llegamos a Palm Woods, cuando recién empezamos la banda siendo unos adolescentes?-

-Humm si, ¿Por qué?-

-Entonces recordaras también que yo no sabía lo que significaban algunas palabras como "tomar esposa" y yo pensaba que se trataba de comer-

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente- Por supuesto que lo recordaba a la perfección, pues tiempo después, cuando la madre de Kendall se caso con el tipo que servía de modelo para un comercial de televisión sobre una chaqueta con asador de carne integrado, a Carlos se le ocurrió hacer un comentario algo sugerente sobre el tema, por supuesto que la señora Knight se puso de mil colores. El y Kendall tardaron dos horas en explicarle el significado real de aquellas palabras, aunque el mismo Carlitos lo había descubierto tras encontrar un par de películas de Kendall en su cuarto que "ilustraban" a la perfección su significado.

-Bien ¡descubrí que tomar esposa era algo infinitas veces mejor que comer!- Logan frunció el ceño pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora que lo pensaba lo mejor seria deshacerse de esas películas.

-¿y yo por que tengo que saber todo eso?-

-Pues el caso es que yo no sabía el significado real de muchas palabras. Simplemente relacionaba la palabra con la acción a la que se parecía, como tomar esposa por ejemplo que se parece a comer-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- le pregunto impaciente y el latino sonrió tendiéndole la hoja

-He escrito un diccionario con todas las palabras con las que me confundía... es muy eficaz- Dijo mientras Logan tomaba la hoja y la examinaba con suspicacia –Léelo-

-De acuerdo-

...

**EL SUPER DICCIONARIO DE CARLOS**: Logan no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con el "original" nombre del diccionario y prosiguió con su lectura…

...

**BECERRO:** Que ve u observa una loma o colina

**BERMUDAS:** Observar a las que no hablan

**TELEPATÍA:** Aparato de TV pa´ tu tía

**TELÓN:** Tela de 50 metros cuadrados o más

**ANÓMALO:** Hemorroides

**BERRO:** Bastor Aleban

**BARBARISMO:** Colección exagerada de muñecas Barbie

**POLINESIA:** Mujer policía que no entiende explicaciones

**CHINCHILLA:** Auchenchia de un objeto para chentarche

**DIADEMAS:** Veintinueve de Febrero

**DILEMAS:** Háblale más

**MANIFIESTA: **Fiesta de cacahuates

**MEOLLO:** Me escucho

**ATIBORRARTE:** Desaparecerte

**CACAREO:** Excremento de preso

**CACHIVACHE: **Pequeño hoyo en el pavimento que está a punto de convertirse en vache

**ELECCION:** Lo que expelimenta un oliental al ver una película polno

**ENDOSCOPIO:** Prepararse para todos los exámenes, excepto dos, pos copió

**ENVERGADURA:** Lugar de la anatomía humana masculina donde se colocan los condones

-¡Carlos!- exclamó Logan al leer la ultima estrofa

-Ehh bueno, mi diccionario, mis palabras, mis significados… sigue leyendo- le dijo un poco avergonzado y el prosiguió con su lectura un tanto desconfiado…

**NITRATO:** Ni lo intento

**NUEVAMENTE:** Cerebro sin usar

**TALENTO:** No ta´ rápido

**ESGUINCE:** Gatorce más uno

**ESMALTE:** Ni lune ni miélcole

**INESTABLE:** Mesa inglesa de Inés

**ONDEANDO:** ¿´Onde `toy?

**ONDEANDA:** ¿´Onde ´ta?

**SORPRENDIDA:** Monja en llamas

**GRACIOSO:** Darle las gracias a un oso

Logan levanto la mirada de la hoja lentamente mientras todas sus esperanzas de que su amigo se convirtiese en un erudito se esfumaban por la ventana ¡ese diccionario ni siquiera tenia las palabras en orden alfabético!... pero bueno, tratándose de Carlos… no estaba tan mal. Aparte seria mucho pedir que se aprendiera el abecedario.

-¿y bien?- le pregunto su amigo impaciente y Logan soltó una sonora carcajada

-No te niego que es ingenioso, ¿pero de verdad tu creías que esas palabras significaban en realidad esto en tu adolescencia?- el asintió como si fuera evidente –Hay Carlitos…- Logan volvió a reírse… -lamento decirte esto, pero no creo que nadie valla a utilizar este diccionario nunca… lo siento- dijo intentando controlar su risa. En ese momento entro James, quien distraído con su espejo se tropezó con una madera en el suelo mal colocada cayendo al suelo.

- ¡OUCH! Carlos creo que tendrás que arreglar el **CACHIVACHE **del suelo, si no mi cara como imagen publica se estaría en riesgo- dijo al levantarse y acomodarse el cabello, mientras el rostro de Logan se contraía del miedo

-James…-

-¿Si Logie?-

-¿Cuánto son 14 + 1?-

-esa es fácil Logie **ESGUINCE** – respondió –Por cierto chicos hoy **ESMALTE** y como mañana es día festivo no vamos a tener ensayo con Gustavo, ¡Hay que decirle a Katie que tiene **NUEVAMENTE** por pensar que podemos usar el estudio como salón de fiesta!... y ¿**ONDEANDA** Kendall?-

-¿así que nadie lo iba a necesitar eh?- Pregunto el latino con una mirada de superioridad

-Carlos…- comenzó el azabache muy lentamente

-¿Si Logie?- Le pregunto confuso y se encontró con la mirada enfadada de Logan

- ¡**ATIBORRARTE** Carlos!-

-De acuerdo Logie- Dijo feliz mientras se iba a la cocina a alcanzar al castaño

-¿Cómo que Logan se enfado no?-

-Nah, ya se le pasara, gracias por ayudarme con lo del diccionario-

-Por nada…- dijo mientras ambos se atiborraban de comida y un Logan aun refunfuñaba en la habitación.

* * *

¿Y que tal? Por favor cualquier comentario por mínimo que sea, ya saben, ¡review!

Próximamente publico la actualización de Luz en la Oscuridad, así como de otras ideas que tengo por ahí, así que nos leemos pronto.

Hasta la próxima!

:)


End file.
